G☆PC41 / Transcript
Takamagahara Arc, Episode 41: The Blue Night Without a Silver Moon. Invaded by the Darkness! In Yomi, Aion was alone, frustrated and furious since Cain's betrayal. He become now determinated to kill his own twin younger brother, Chrno. At the same moment with Leontes heard Aion's voice from anger. Aion's voice: Nooooo!! A noise from rock breaking was heard around that noticed Leontes. Aion: Damn it! All the others are only good for nothing! He brutally killed a Gyokuto by crushed its neck with his hand and beheaded it. Aion: You're just rotting in the garbage! Leontes' voice: What's going here? Aion noticed Leontes went to him, he then attacked him with a sword. But Leontes grabbing Aion's sword with his organic arm firmly. Leontes: And you think you had me so easily? Aion: That's exactly what I would do! Leontes: If you want to take control of this freedom that you have coveted so much for you and the demons of Pandemonium, and turn Earth and heaven into hell... Just eliminate your brother Chrno. Aion: Are you trying to negotiate me, making this proposal with your own plan that is not suitable for my own destruction project? Leontes: And what would you do against me? Aion: You're just a miserable Hanyou! Leontes: Perhaps, but I'll become a ultimate youkai for sooner! And I no longer need you and all the other henchmen who no longer have any use! Aion: You aren't a trustworthy man! Leontes: So what do you choose: to execute under my orders or to reveal the awful truth about Rosette which you have manipulated her tragic fate? Aion: As you wish, I will follow your orders. He turned into a ultimate (hornless) Sinner form. As Aion is about to leave from Yomi, Leontes orders Oboro to go with him. Leontes: Black Snake of Iga, go to Takamagahara with Aion! Oboro: Right! Meanwhile at Takamagahara with Maria is about to leave from the celestial world, she was saying goodbye to them and was hoping to see them again someday. Jo: I hope we meet again one day, Maria. Maria: Thank you, Jo. We'll meet again, but this time as friends. She finally leave from Takamagahara while the huge door from a torii gate was closed. At the same moment inside of the Japanese castle, Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri with their fairy partners are gathered in a circle their different colors from their auras have gathered the energy flow of Mugen Furyoku. Then, give their energy flow to Portia in order to unlock her resurrection power and can bring them back to life. Portia: *surrounded by an aura* Finally! Finally! My power has just been released, thanks to you! Rikka: That is to say? Portia: That I will be able to bring you back to life and you could return to Earth! At this moment, everyone enjoys being able to come back to life thanks to Portia who has unlocked her powers thanks to their efforts, they howling with joy. Mana: It was really great! Rikka: We will be able to bring back to life! Alice: And even come back to Earth! Makoto: We will be able to destroy Orochi and save the world! Aguri: And our families! All: Yeaaaaaahhh!! Romeo: It was good news finally! Juliet: We'll be able to go home on Earth! Portia: Regina. Regina: Yes. Portia: *show a red crystal* I have something to give you. She give this red crystal to Regina, revealing that contains her father's soul. Regina: That's... my father's soul! Aguri: What?! Papa is inside of this crystal! Ai: *surprised* ~ Kyuppi! Portia: Just after the death of your father, his soul was sealed in this red crystal. He doesn't free himself, but only you release him. Aguri: Are you sure it was not his spirit? Portia: Once he has finished his phase of complete rebirth, you could break that seal to revive your father. Only when you return to the world of humans. Regina: *relived* Thank you! Goddess Portia! *tears fell on the red crystal* We met again soon, when all is over... Romeo: Mother, what are you going to do next? Are you sure you didn't come with us? Portia: I'm sorry, but as a goddess of Takamagahara, I couldn't leave this celestial world. Because I am done to observe you through the sky. Gennosuke: You have to be careful, because do not forget that the Guardians of Yomi are on our trail. Everyone turned to Gennosuke carefully. Gennosuke: As Issa, Cain, Maria and I have allied in your camp, there are only Oboro and Aion as Montague's sidekicks. Chrno: My older twin brother? Abel: *surprised in a comical way* Huh?! You've a older twin brother?! Aion was your older twin brother?! Chrno: His goal is to rebuild the world out of the "system" that binds everyone. He and I were born in Pandemonium, a world where demons once lived. We should eliminate Aion and seal his immortal soul forever where he never resurfaces. Rosette: You're right, Aion is a real threat to us. Mana: Let's go, we'll be able to---! Suddenly, an explosion was occurred around that noticed. Cure Otohime and Aion are appeared and went to confront them. Rikka: These guys! Gennosuke: Oboro-sama! Cure Otohime: You are a traitor, Gennosuke-sama. Never again will you talk to me. She shown her hand palm as she prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Cure Otohime: Now, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! She creates a seal from her palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a Gyokuto. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Rosette: *narrowed with a comical way* That's just a cute rabbit that want to eat carrots. Rikka slaps Rosette on the head with an anger glare in a comical way. Rikka: We're not kidding, Rosette! This is not the time to admire this horror! Cure Otohime: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 5 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 4 Pentagram Seals into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the confrontation with an Ayakashi, Aion want to fight alone against Chrno. Aion: Chrno, is now our last fight, before I send you to hell! Chrno: Speak for yourself, because it's you who will end up in hell! Aion: I have nothing to do with that old geezer Montague! Juliet: Let's go, girls! Mana: All right! During the DokiDoki Cures' transformation sequence, it is first shown as Sharuru as a Lovely Commune comes, then a Transformation Lovead gets inserted and then it shows four screens. Mana, Rikka, Alice and Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Sharuru, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi: L-O-V-E! They then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. Aguri will then prepare to transform into Cure Ace with the Love Eyes Palette provided by Ai. Aguri: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Ai: Kyuppirappa!! She summoned the Love Eyes Palette. Aguri places her own Cure Lovead on the Love Eyes Palette, she grabs the make-up stick and taps the Royal Crystals placed on the palette. Then all of them fly as then Mana's hair starts to turn yellow and her hair ornaments start to come also then Rikka's hair also comes with the ornaments, also Alice's hair comes up with the ornaments and then Makoto's hair starts to come and then she raises her arms as then her gloves come out. After, Cure Sword's dress comes up as then the other cures get their dress. After that, Cure Heart's gloves show up as then Cure Diamond's boots come out and then Cure Rosetta's ribbon comes out and right after Cure Sword's jewel purple heart comes. She appears in a flash spinning around and growing up a bit, then creating the flames that ignited her. Her costume appears from the flames. Then Cure Heart rotates as then she introduces herself, right after Cure Diamond comes and introduces herself as then Cure Rosetta introduces herself and then Cure Sword also introduces herself and then Cure Ace also introduces herself. Cure Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword! Cure Ace: The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace! My beauty is the proof of justice. Finally flying, they raise their hands and did their pose as they declare themselves. Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword and Cure Ace: Resonate, the heartbeat of love! Dokidoki! Pretty Cure! Before to transform, they using their Spiritual Paintbrush, they pushed the button, and draw the kanjis of "太陽" (Taiyō), "月" (Tsuki), "空" (Sora), "陸" (Riku). Juliet, Rosette, Meg and Esther: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanjis begin to shine. The transformation begins, they flying in the various color bodies into the many long shoji doors as background, except for heads and features, glowing with the various lights. At first Cure Amaterasu's zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then Cure Tsukiyomi's traditional Onmyouji outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a cloud-like disc with two lightnings who look like as a cross and placed on Cure Susanoo's back. Cure Sakuya's red hair become pink with white tips and become long, and a long hairpin on her hair. And finally, Cure Izanami's Spiritual Paintbrush turning into the bat wings and placed on Cure Izanami's back. The Onmyouji-Precures then runs behind of the long shoji doors as background before the shoji doors are opened, and surged outside the shoji doors and landing on the ground and introducing themselves as their Cure-forms. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Cure Susanoo: The Sky Goddess, the Rage of the Lion! Cure Susanoo! Posing afterward with a lion as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Susanoo: Making an Appearance! Cure Sakuya: The Land Goddess, The Roar of the Polar Bear! Cure Sakuya! Making an Appearance! Posing afterward with a polar bear for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Sakuya: Making an Appearance! They raised their Spiritual Paintbrush to make lines with the kanjis are appeared "坎" (Kan) "離" (Ri) "兌" (Da) "震" (Shin). Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya: North! South! West! East! Yin and Yang! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Was Here! The name of the group in katakana appears on the screen. The transformation sequence is completed. Their familiars are transformed directly into their hybrid-forms. Chrno use two Divine Talismans to turned into a nodachi and a tanto respectively, he then turned into his full Devil form and was ready to fight. Aion: Hahaha! You think you'll be able to kill me with these toys like that, my brother? Chrno: What does it matter! I'll be able to annihilate you for good! I'm ready to do again, until your soul will disappear forever where you'll ever come back! Aion: As you wish, I am ready to do anything to eliminate you and accomplish my own project that even Montague didn't understand! Meanwhile with an Ayakashi was prepared to attack them. Cure Heart: Girls, we must to prepare our group attacks! They nodded and then performed their powerful attacks. Cure Heart inserts the Jewel Lovies onto her Lovely Commune and Ai emits a pink heart-shaped light from the heart on her bib, summoning the Magical Lovely Harp. She grabs the Lovely Harp and strums it, causing Ai to emit a second heart-shaped light. One by one, the DokiDoki! Cures gain angel wings and fly up into the sky in a circular formation. A magic circle with the Cures' card suits, an "A" letter and a rose for Cure Ace, appears behind them. Cure Heart strums the Lovely Harp once more and a rainbow-colored heart appears in the middle of the magic circle. Then, the Onmyouji-Precures summoned their Heisoku Gohei. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers in horizontal line holding and shaking their Heisoku Gohei with their both hands while the bell sounds were heard, while the sky turned into night sky with a full moon appeared and the area is decorated with a Japanese traditional village. As the Holy Beasts of Kyoto chant the magic spell together. Suzaku, Seiryu, Kirin, Byakko and Genbu: Burn Foolish People With a Crimson Flame! The giant scarlet torii gate slowly arises behind of the Onmyouji-Precures as they stop to shaking their Heisoku Gohei. Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword and Cure Ace: Precure, Royal Lovely Straight Flush! Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Open the Scarlet Torii Gate and Released the Hundred Youkai! Combined Overkill, Precure! Night Parade of One Hundred Demons!! They then launched the attack all at once towards the Ayakashi but their attacks didn't affect it as Cure Otohime chuckled. Cure Otohime: You fools... At the same time with an Ayakashi then suddenly threw its fist towards Cure Amaterasu and Cure Heart, sent them flying to the ground before Suzaku and Fujin rescued them. Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! Cure Heart: Fujin! They then look up and saw the Ayakashi is charging from above as they gasped with their shocking face in a comical way. Fujin: Cloud Wing! His wings turned into clouds to rushed towards this Ayakashi. Suzaku: Phoenix Bomb!! She throw the bombs to explodes her enemy that provoke an explosion. As the smoke subsided, it was turned out that the Ayakashi is protecting itself from the attacks. Suzaku glared at the Ayakashi as she send her Phoenix Bombs. But it parried easily and threw these bombs towards Fujin, Suzaku, Cure Heart and Cure Amaterasu. After these explosions, they were at the ground and down. Cure Tsukiyomi: Amaterasu!! Heart!! Cure Diamond: Fujin!! Suzaku!! Seiryu: Draconic Change!! With her Draconic Change, she turned into her new form called "Humanoid Form" that surprised both Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Diamond. Cure Tsukiyomi: Seiryu, your new form, that's... Seiryu: Unusual~ Haru? She discovered that her Humanoid Form, she looked as an humanoid blue dragon, a pink long mane or crest on her head and back, a blue dragon tail with a bushy pink hair and equipped with two blue feathered wings. On her dragon head, she had sakura trees-like horns, blue wattles on her muzzle. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri), some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head. Seiryu: *surprised in a comical way* Eeeh! I'm look like as a human~ Haru?! Cure Diamond: You mean an humanoid dragon? When the Ayakashi rushed towards Seiryu, Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Diamond. Seiryu was prepared to using her new attack. Seiryu: Primal Wooden Sword!! Only in Humanoid form, she draws her Shunrō from its scabbard that take form as a large wooden sword (bokken) while take the golden color and gathered the cherry petals around of her sword, Seiryu can sliced her many targets, included other jade rabbit spirits spawned by the Ayakashi itself. Raquel: Whoa that's so great, Seiryu! Cure Tsukiyomi: Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! When she activate Cold-Blooded Style, the moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair, which allowed her to use her finisher attacks. At first, she hold her Yata Mirror and stuck it vertically on the ground, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection, the four blue seals appears on her target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals, and then a swan-like aura appears covered on Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Giving Moonbeam at the Swan, Brightens the Purest Heart! Then she drew a Crescent moon, she rising her Yata Mirror to summoned the moon beam. Cure Diamond nodded and she inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot and draws a heart on the Commune. The smaller heart blinks twice. Cure Diamond raises her hand, pointing above. Cure Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Mirage Full Moon! Cure Diamond: Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond! Cure Tsukiyomi launched the lunar blast and Cure Diamond spins once round before pointing with her index finger and fired a blast of blue, shiny diamonds towards the Ayakashi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! Cure Diamond: Eeh, already? Once Cure Tsukiyomi is quickly transformed, she then runs in the long deep blue torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she dashed straight ahead, and surged outside the deep blue torii door and landing on the ground. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Moonlight of Happiness, the White Swan's Soul! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a Full Moon for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Her transformation sequence is finished. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. Then she prepared to perform her new attack. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi shows her four christian cross-like rosaries to gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku, then send the first rosary to up, the send to the down, the third is the left and the fourth to the right, the four rosaries becoming the four blue seals and turned into a ice prison that locked and weakened her target. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Full Moon was Shining in a Blue Sky, Purifying the Bruised Body! She gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into her Yata Mirror, once the Yata Mirror turned into a silver color while the sword form becomes a crescent moon. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Lunar Exorcism! She launched the crescent moon towards her target all her forces to sliced this Ayakashi, but it spawned more many rabbit-like spirits around of it. Raquel: There's more many rabbits~ Keru! Genbu's voice: Don't worry about this~ Fuyu! It to be turned that Raijin, Inaba, Genbu, Byakko, Kirin, Cure Izanami, Cure Ace, Cure Susanoo, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sakuya and Cure Sword are going to confront against these rabbit-like spirits. Cure Sakuya: We'll get rid of them! Cure Izanami: Continue the fight! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi and Cure Diamond smirked as she trusted in their friends, letting them to fight against their enemies. Cure Diamond: We trust to you! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Let's finish this! Intermission. Rosette, Azmaria, Rikka and Raquel appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Tsukiyomi, Seiryu, Cure Diamond and Raquel appears in the second eyecatch. Back to the battle between brothers, Chrno is blocking Aion's sword with his nodachi, then attacking him with his tanto. But Aion blocked Chrno's tanto with his teeth firmly. Aion then kicked at Chrno's crouch that hurting him, sending him upwards with his power. As Aion's still holding Chrno's tanto from his clenched teeth, he took the tanto and threw it towards Chrno's right shoulder. Chrno: Uuh! He then jumped up and started to smash Chrno with his sword. But Chrno blocked his sword with his nodachi. Aion: Oh Chrno Chrno Chrno, you pity me so much. My goal is to create an apocalypse on Earth so that the devils could live in freedom. You'd be glad you'll get your freedom, right? Chrno: I don't care what you say, Aion! And I'll not let you harmed to Rosette! He repulsed Aion away, but he still stand up safety while Chrno get up and still armed with a nodachi. Aion: Rosette? Aaah yes it's true I had forgotten that one! It's the one I manipulated her existence 10 years ago! Chrno: What do you mean by that?! Aion: You're way too slow to be attentive, Chrno! The one who manipulated their existence, ruined their childhood lives and making sure that people treat them as outcasts... It was me!! Chrno: What?! Aion: Uh yeah, my brother! I am behind all this during these years! The tragic destinies are those of Hermione, Azmaria and of course Rosette and her brother! Hahahahahahaha!! In a flashback to which without the knowledge of Hermione and her parents, Aion had witnessed the fire in the village of Naples. Aion: *as voiceovers* (As Hermione was a very pure and fragile girl for a Shikigami-Fairy, I lead the other people of the village to hate her by revealing her youkai status. To make her suffer or to make her mental stability deteriorates!) Another flashback with Aion was witnessing the tragic scene at which Young Hermione as Suzaku was forced to killed Lady Volumnia when she was possessed by a Nue send by Aion himself. Aion: *as voiceovers* (As Hermione had someone more precious, I wanted to make her lose what she loves... By sending a Nue to possessed this woman in order to force Hermione to kill her!) Another flashback with Aion had killed Rosette and Joshua's parents as children without their knowledge. Aion: *as voiceovers* (I then murder Rosette and Joshua's parents, and encourage other kids to persecute them and have them treated like monsters!) And last flashbacks with Aion had killed Azmaria's biological parents without her knowledge, years later that Aion had killed Azmaria's adoptive parents. Aion: *as voiceovers* (About of Azmaria's biological parents and her adoptive parents, I've kill them!) End of the flashback, Aion continue to laughed with cruelty. Aion: Hahahahahahaha! At the same time with an Ayakashi along with the rabbit-like spirits launched the dark beam towards the other Cures and their fairy partners and blasted them away, that noticed Seiryu, Cure Diamond, Mangetsu Tsukiyomi and Raquel. Raquel: Everyone! Seiryu then blocked quickly the Ayakashi's mallet with her Shunrō, her main weapon, and repulsed it away. Then put his sword in the scabbard to prepare to attack. Seiryu: Primal Wooden Sword!! Only in Humanoid form, she draws her Shunrō from its scabbard that take form as a large wooden sword (bokken) while take the golden color and gathered the cherry petals around of her sword, Seiryu can sliced her many targets, included the rabbit-like spirits and this Ayakashi. Seiryu: Tsukiyomi, use your second Daikoujin Form now! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Right! Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! She quickly transformed and introducing herself as Tasogare Tsukiyomi. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: The Moonbeam of Twilight, the Ice of the White Swan! Tasogare Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a Twilight for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Her transformation sequence is finished Romeo: Amaterasu, go quickly help Chrno! He was in trouble! Cure Amaterasu: I'm going! When she's about to rushing towards Chrno to help him, she was stopped by Cure Otohime as she using her Divine Snake Fang to blastered her away, but Cure Heart rescued her. Cure Amaterasu: Don't interfere from this! Cure Otohime: This fight is between brothers! Come fight against me! Cure Heart: Don't force us to hurt you, not in front of your familiar! Cure Otohime: If you think that will be able to intimidate me? She was prepared to fight against Cure Heart and Cure Amaterasu was quickly activated her Akatsuki Daikoujin Omamori to turned quickly Akatsuki Amaterasu. Back to the battle with Aion and Chrno, he was something horrible as Aion hold an item hidden in a pocket of his jacket. Chrno, he is furious to learn what Aion had done on Rosette, Joshua, Hermione and Azmaria or even others. Chrno: Bastard! That's so funny you to make so much innocent life suffer, including those of Rosette and Joshua! Aion: It's quite funny to be able to manipulate the existence of these people, to make them suffer and ruin their lives! Chrno rushed towards his older twin brother and attacking him with his nodachi, but Aion blocked Chrno's weapon with his sword. Aion: No one can stop me, my poor brother, you who was a weak Devil! Just like that silver-haired four-eyes, who is the younger twin brother of that traitor Cain Nightroad! He quickly pulled his hand from the pocket of his jacket a formidable weapon, revealed to be an electric taser. Chrno: (An electric taser?) Aion stun Chrno with an electric taser, Chrno get electrocuted that make him stunned and collapsed. Then Aion grabbing Chrno's head and thrown him away with a vicious smile, before Hermione as a her hybrid-form and already activated her Inner Flames is going to rescued him. Hermione: Dear Chrno!! She grabbing Chrno quickly in her arms and landed in the ground. Hermione: Are you okay, Dear Chrno?! (No doubt he get electrocuted with an electric taser!) Aion: I don't imagine that you are ready to abandon your friends to save you, or that of Chrno! Hermione: I never give up my true friends to whom I had trusted! However, you can trust nobody, not even your old allies! Aion: You probably want to talk about Rizelle, Shader, Viede and Genai. As far as you are concerned, you're destined to live in eternal loneliness and suffering that even if you die, you'll be reborn infinitely. Hermione: *death glare* It's you, who've ruined my life that I dreamed so much, and forcing me to kill Lady Volumnia because of you?! Aion: And yeah! Whatever it can do, blondie! Hermione lay Chrno on the ground, and then went slowly to Aion while keeping her death glare. Rushing to attacking him, Aion tried to attack Hermione with his sword. But she quickly grabbing Aion's sword firmly with her hand. Hermione: Tell me that's true?! Aion: Of yeah that true! He repulsed Hermione away at the ground as she gasped. Aion: Even spoiled brats and rich bitches as you... He then kicked violently at Hermione's stomach that she couching blood. Aion: Will suffer such suffering as loneliness!! He then kicked violently Hermione again as she gasped and groaning. Aion: Sadness, loss, betrayal, disgrace, violence, and above all... *raise his sword* death!! About to attacking Hermione with his sword, she quickly grabbed Aion's sword with her right fist and groggily get up. She then broken Aion's sword with her such strength from her right fist, letting her right hand hurt and bleed because of shards of metal from the sword, but her wounds were quickly burned to healing thanks of her Inner Flames, Hermione keep her death glare and clenched teeth, she clenched her wounded stomach with her left arm. Aion was shocked to seen his sword broken because of Hermione's strength. Hermione: I never forgave you! Never!! With Akatsuki Amaterasu and Cure Heart are distracted by their fight against Cure Otohime, Tasogare Tsukiyomi, Cure Diamond and Seiryu are unable to overwhelm the Ayakashi. The Ayakashi creates a sea of darkness nearby. Cure Diamond on Seiryu's head, she starts to attack it. Cure Diamond: Precure Diamond Shower!! She launches her Diamond Shower and freezes the Ayakashi. However, the Ayakashi's mallet slammed Cure Diamond, but she repulsed it. Then, Cure Diamond only freezes its mallet, not its body entirely. Its mallet then thawed out, shattered the ice. It was about to project Cure Diamond away, but it was Tasogare Tsukiyomi to be projected away instead. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: Gaaah! Cure Diamond: Tsukiyomi!! Then, launched a dark blast towards Tasogare Tsukiyomi and send her into a sea of darkness that shocked both Seiryu and Cure Diamond. Cure Diamond: *widened and shocked expression* TSUKIYOMIIIIIII!! Inside of a sea of darkness along with Rosette's mind, as she back to normal after losing her transformation, Rosette falling into the pool of despair. Rosette had blurry eyes, slowly let her broken mind weaver to of her despair, let herself to be consumed by darkness around of her. Rosette: (There was nothing left... Nothing at all! Is it the same tragic destiny as it was 86 years ago? Even reincarnated, I don't deserve a happy life?) Her blurry eyes are about to close slowly. Rosette: (All is over, everything is dead, the silvery moon will shine and disappear in a blue night... I'm going, to die...) Suddenly, she had seen a little deep blue orb appears in front of Rosette. Rosette: (It's God's light? He's asking me not to give up on despair?) Her hand reaching to the deep blue orb and grabbing it, leaving Rosette to be engulfed by a deep blue light and shining the whole dark area. Inside of Rosette's mind, the deep blue orb revealed to be the Shinya Daikoujin Omamori. Rosette: (That's... a Daikoujin Omamori.) She then took her Shinya Daikoujin Omamori and begins to transformed to a more powerful Daikoujin Form as a deep blue light engulfed the whole area. As a result, Rosette rises out of the sea of darkness and appeared as Shinya Tsukiyomi while a night time take place at the sky after the sun sets, and the full moon appears but in black color. Akatsuki Amaterasu and Romeo lost their transformations and returned into human form for night time. As Shinya Tsukiyomi, she keeping her purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils and hair, she wears a deep blue uchikake, a japanese ribbon which formed a knot around her waist and a big silver bell attached it. She had zoris and white tabi. She wears the same silver moon who is bigger and intense with icy aura around on it attached on her back, she holds also her main weapon, the Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like yumi (Japanese bow), she wears a swan helmet on her head, she keeps also white swan-like wings which allow to flying. She was based on the night. Juliet: Our transformations! And this moon is turned... to black? Romeo: Look at her! Looks like Rosette has...! Shinya Tsukiyomi: The Night of the New Moon, the Darkness of the White Swan! Shinya Tsukiyomi! Making an Appearance! Cure Diamond: Tsukiyomi! Aion: *luminous glow reflected on his glasses* What?! But that's impossible! Rosette must have died in such despair! Hermione: *smirked* Hmm hmm, it's over for you Aion. Sister Rosette has access to her third Daikoujin Form. She then lay her hand to the unconscious Chrno to healing him, he regain consciousness and get up. Chrno: Thank for heal me. Hermione: Gyuki, it's not worth hiding. You're really late. Gyuki appears suddenly as he used Ice Spike towards Aion. Chrno: That's you, Gyuki! Gyuki: I'm sorry for being late, but I learned that Rosette has access to her third Daikoujin Form~ Hyōzan! Hermione: We already knew that. Gyuki: On the way back, I'm afraid that Rosette is going to let herself by darkness from her heart. Chrno: What... Shinya Tsukiyomi: Precure, Cold-Blooded Style! She was prepared to used her new attack. But only after she used Cold-Blooded Style. Shinya Tsukiyomi use at first her Yata Mirror as a mirror-like yumi (Japanese bow). Shinya Tsukiyomi: Give Birth to an Eternal Night, the Silver Moon Must be Graceful! The arrow point focuses and collects energy from the Mugen Furyoku to form a sphere of lunar energy. Shinya Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Moonbeam Night!! Then she relaunched the arrow that would become a lunar ray that inflicted the Ayakashi as the the sphere is expanding to caused a lunar explosion, the amulet paper was broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power of void. However, as Shinya Tsukiyomi was consumed by the darkness in her heart, she began to devastate and destroy what was around her and endanger her friends nearby, and even on Cure Otohime and Aion. Shinya Tsukiyomi: Nocturn Shard! She send in the air many amulet papers that flying around of her, then turned into the night shards. She pointed her finger in order to send her night shards to attacked and injured her targets. Juliet and Cure Heart: Kyaaaa! Seiryu protect Cure Diamond from night shards by sheltering her with her own hands. Cure Diamond: What's going on with Tsukiyomi?! Seiryu: These darkness take her heart~ Haru! The Cures, allies and their fairy partners are in danger because of Shinya Tsukiyomi is gone to berserk. Shinya Tsukiyomi then noticed Hermione and charged towards her. Hermione: Tsukiyomi! She send her arrow from her the Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like yumi (Japanese bow) towards Hermione as she dodged the arrow. Hermione: Hey, Tsukiyomi! What's the heck going on?! Tsukiyomi! Shinya Tsukiyomi didn't answer, but instead she continued to attack Hermione. Chrno: Rosette!! Gyuki: She's unable to control herself because of darkness from her heart! Everyone around were very shocked that Gyuki said Shinya Tsukiyomi is unable to control herself and let consumed by darkness. Chrno: If we don't intervene as quickly as she goes... He rushed towards them as he is attempted to shook Shinya Tsukiyomi off while defending Hermione. Chrno: Open your eyes!! But Shinya Tsukiyomi is still chasing them, she then drew an arrow that aimed Hermione, but Chrno protect Hermione and got wounded in the left shoulder by this arrow instead. Hermione: Dear Chrno!! Chrno: Don't do, stop it! He was worried that Shinya Tsukiyomi is hurting their friend in her berserk state and the darkness take control on her heart and around of herself. Then, Chrno charged towards Shinya as the others were shocked at what Chrno is doing. Hermione: Dear Chrno!! Seiryu: Chrno, no!! As Shinya Tsukiyomi was about to kill Chrno, he barged in and stood in front of her. Chrno: Rosette!! Rosette!! Take back, Rosette!! That's me, Chrno! Shinya Tsukiyomi halt her attack as she glanced at Chrno. Her eyes widened that she saw Chrno in front of her. Chrno: Come on, get hold of yourself. Don't let darkness take you over, otherwise you will become like Juliet. He then kissed Shinya Tsukiyomi with a great surprise as she widened her eyes. Then, darkness that take over Shinya Tsukiyomi was dissipated and Chrno patted her face with his hand. After Chrno broke the kiss, Shinya continued to glanced at Chrno as her expression now soften and no longer in her berserk state, but she turned into her full Goddess form that surprised them, and acted as God herself. Portia: That's... That's really God? Chrno: Ro... Rosette? Rosette: Are you the demon who is able to save God's light from darkness? Chrno: You didn't recognize me? But where is the real Rosette I know? Rosette: Don't worry about her, you saved her from darkness, I'll be able to give you back the girl with a pure soul for you, devil... She then returned to her human form and collapsed in Chrno's arms. Rikka: She come back to normal! Aion: It's God? It's really God! What God was doing here! I've to kill! Kill! KIIIILLLLL!!! As he rushed towards Chrno and the unconscious Rosette to attacked, a mysterious giant dark orb threw towards Aion behind that noticed him. Aion: What?! A dark explosion occurred, revealing that the half of Aion's body was destroyed that shocked everyone around, landed brutally on the ground and his blood flowed. Aion: Why? My body is... Someone step until to Aion's mutilated body and aim to him with his organic/demonic arm as a cannon form, it's Leontes. Leontes: I knew you're not a trustworthy guy! Aion: Montague! You, you betray me! Leontes: Even if you succeed in your personal deal, I'll not let you seize my project of domination! Portia: L-Leontes, you?! Leontes: It's over for you now! Aion: No! No, don't do that! No please! Even if you try to make me disappear, I'll always come back whatever the time! I'm immortal! Leontes: Your immortality was no longer in your soul, because my dark orb can neutralize all traces of immortality! Aion: N... N-No...! Leontes: You're already dead! Aion the Sinner! He exploding Aion mutilated body and destroying his immortal soul with his blast from his own organic/demonic arm, Aion's blood spatter everywhere that more shocked everyone around. Aion: AAAARRRRGGGHH!! When Aion's eye fly on Cure Heart's head, she took it from her head and screamed with horror. Cure Heart: Aaaaaaaahhhh!! She quickly threw this eye, and Leontes destroyed it so that nothing remained of him. Then, Leontes create a tombstone specially for Aion. He turned his head to Cure Otohime. Leontes: Otohime, we're leaving! Cure Otohime: Right! They quickly disappeared and retreating from the scene. Then all of the Cures and Shikigami-Fairies returned into their normal forms. Hermione, however, destroyed Aion's tombstone with her fist, out of contempt and hatred towards him, everyone were shocked and surprised. Hermione: None of these graves deserve for a monster like you! Meg: That's you the monster! Hermione: Excuse me! Meg: Even bad guys don't deserve that! Hermione quickly grabbing Meg's short collar and glaring. Hermione: Do you want to have any nameless grave after your death?! So shut up, Meg!! Chrno: *carrying Rosette on his arms* But the important thing is that Aion stop to exist forever. Apparently, Montague had totally neutralized his immortal soul to make him disappear definitely. Portia: As we have enough to gather the energy flow of Mugen Furyoku, I will bring you back to life all four, before to bring you back to the human world. Did everyone get there? Aguri: Everyone are here. She create for seals in order to bring back Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri to life, and then create a huge seal in order to send them to Kyoto. Portia: I still have one last vision, the ultimate battle for the world will take place within 4 months. Regina: Goddess Portia, thank you to find my father for me! Portia: You welcome. And thank you for releasing me from this crystal seal! Romeo! Romeo: Yes? Portia: You must to protect Juliet, whatever desperate situations! Romeo: I'll do it for Juliet! Portia: All right, so I was watching over you all! This huge seal teleported them all and disappeared with this huge seal. At the silent moment, Portia talk for a last time. Portia: Romeo, Juliet, I'm afraid your destinies will be even heavier when the ultimate battle takes place... Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: Finally, we'll be able to go home! Rosette: It's not too early! Meg: Nothing but a good hot bath will do me good! Esther: I'll be able to rest a little! Moka: I have to go back to Youkai Academy! Juliet: Aaah what tha...! Rosette: Another danger?! Meg: To say that we have hardly entered us! Esther: We will have to fight! Moka: It's the world that will lead to its loss! Juliet: *as voiceovers* Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Yomi Arc. Deadly Danger at Kyoto! The Nightmare Begins. This tragic arc just begin. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga